Prim's Version
by goodgirl21
Summary: What if Katniss was to late volunteering and Prim had to compete instead? How would she survive and who would help her? Maybe a certain boy from district two?
1. Chapter 1 Prim's Reaping

**The Hunger Games: Prim's Version **

**In my story, you can be eligible for the Hunger Games till you're thirteen.**

* * *

"No, No!" I scream, my body jerking up from my mother's rough canvas bed. Today was the year my name was going into the reaping bowl for the Hunger Games. No matter how many times my sister, Katniss tried to reassure me; I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to be picked to be the girl's tribute for district twelve. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.

I look over to the just as rough bed Katniss and I usually share to it empty. This didn't surprise me, even though it's illegal my sister hunts just to keep us alive. This should be my mother's job, but she's been depressed ever since my Dad died in that coal mining accident, she hasn't done much of anything lately though she's getting better each passing day.

"Prim I laid out some clothes for you," My mother tells me after I come in from milking my goat, Lady. I nod in response and look over to see one of Katniss' old reaping outfits; a plain button down blouse with a green and brown checkered skirt.

Before I change into the clothes, I go over to our small brown wooden bathtub that's barely big enough to fit my whole body. Then I step into luke-warm bubble filled water.

_Mom must have boiled it a little while ago._

Around here we never have hot or even warm water, unless we boil it ourselves. I sigh and begin to scrub my body clean in this cramped little tub.

After my bath, I pull on my thin dull gray robe that's too small for me now. Then I go examine the clothes that are laid on my bed. I pick up the shirt; the color was fading from one to many washes. Katniss had only worn it once. This was her first reaping outfit, but after the reaping everyone (except for the tributes families) has a huge celebration to celebrate that their kids didn't get chosen. Well, when she spilled the tiny amount of grape juice she was given on the front of it, it had turned a dark purple. Mom had to wash it a bunch of times before it actually started to come out. I let a small chuckle pass though my lips trying to soothe my nerves, but they only intensifies. With shaky hands I put on the articles of clothing. Then I attempt to put my hair into some very fancy braids, but fail miserably. I call my mom over and ask her to do it for me.

Just as my mother finishes with my hair the door opens and in comes Katniss, with a squirrel and various greens in her hands.

"Well don't you look beautiful, but you need to tuck in your tail little duck." She says, putting the meat and greens on the table then tucking it in for me. I give her a small "Quack," in return.

"Quack yourself," She tells me, laughing lightly. For a moment we're in complete silence. All you could hear was Mom preparing the broth she will make with the greens Katniss brought home.

"I laid out some clothes for you too." She told Katniss turning away from the boiling broth. There's another beat of silence, before Katniss finally replies with an, "Okay." Then she stands to go over to the bath that I was in over an hour ago. After she has put on one of Mom's silk pale blue dresses, Mom puts her dark brown hair into a single braid.

"Now you look beautiful too." I tell her, just as the rusty old square bell (that only rings for special occasions) chimes. Signaling us it was time to go…Time to go see the new tributes for district twelve…

Katniss tells me no matter what not to take the tesserae. Then she explains that they will take some blood and she will find me after this is over.

After they take a sample of my blood, I file in with the other kids my age; pretty soon a woman that has a huge hot pink gown and pale blonde hair like my own is on the stage. Only unlike my hair she has highlights that match her gown as well as her eye lashes too. Katniss has told me about her before…I think. I start to rack my brain as a film starts before my eyes, the capitol film, where it tells us the purpose of the Hunger Games. (Katniss always told me to block it out)

_Elle, close, but no. Ellen? No she's from the capitol; her name is going to be exotic. That's it! Effie, Effie Trinket!_

"I just love that!" She says in an abnormal bubbly voice. Katniss has told me that she's always like that. I don't see how though. Twenty four kids ranging from ages thirteen-eighteen will be put into an arena to fight for the death until only one remains for crying out loud! Who can be happy when people are killing for other people sick entertainment?

"Ladies first," She says walking over to a big glass semi ball full of all the eligible district twelve girl's names. One of those pieces of paper has my name on it… I could be called. I shake my head willing myself not to think like that. Effie is back at the microphone, tapping it as if to get everyone's attention, but everyone is silent… completely and utterly silent. Not even the few birds that we have here are even singing. It's almost like they know what's going on…

"Primrose Everdeen," Her high voice is clear and amplified by the microphone.

It's weird at first. I know that name from somewhere, but who is she? And more importantly why isn't she walking up to the make shift stage built just for this occasion. It's not until after people start to clear out of the way for me to get though does it sink in that it's my name, and I'm the one that's supposed to be walking…

* * *

******So I know I have more than enough stories on here, but I could help it! I just recently read the first book in the Hunger Games (Currently reading the second one) and fell in love with it! Then this idea popped into my head and wouldn't stop nagging me till I did something about it! It might be a while before my next update- Goodgirl21**


	2. Chapter 2 Peeta's Reaped and the Pin

I started to move very numbly though the parted crowd. It wasn't till I had made it through my age group of people, and was making my way to the stage when I heard my name being called.

"Prim," I hear Katniss voice cry. I turn around just in time to see her struggling against the two peacekeepers holding her back.

"Prim, I volunteer-" She starts to say with struggling breaths.

_No. She wouldn't even think about doing that…Would she?_

"_I volunteer as tribute…" _ Her words hung in the silence of the tension filled air. What. Was. She. Doing?

_No_, I thought determinedly as she pushed past the two peacekeepers and starts forward, _I'm not going to let her do this for me_. _I'm not going to let her die. _

In the Hunger Games, if in fact another person volunteered to take the place of an already chosen tribute. The said tribute could refuse and still take their place in the Games, and that is what I exactly plan to do. Most people in district twelve wouldn't do that if someone actually volunteered, they'd just be happy it wasn't them that were going to die. If it was any other person I would let them take my place, but not my sister.

"Prim, go find mom," She tells me, as she kneels down grabbing my shoulders.

"No," I say slowly, watching her face turn from emotionless to confused, "I refuse your offer to take my place in the Hunger Games." Her face turns from confused to sadden. The peacekeepers are back and they are pulling her away from me.  
"No, not my Little Duck," Her cry is desperate as Gale Hawthorne; (Her best friend) comes to escort her to my Mom's side. I thank him silently as, I turn on my heel and make the rest of the way to the stage without looking back.

"Come on Dear, don't be shy." Effie said in what I think, was supposed to a gentle and caring voice. She ushered me up the steps in front of everyone.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister you just refused am I right?" She asked in a bubbly voice, her free hand resting on my back. I nod numbly, knowing my voice won't work.

"Is this your first year in the Games?" She asked. I knew what she was trying to do. Even though I've never actually had my name put into the bowl, I watched with my Mom on the side silently hoping that Katniss wouldn't be call from the many slips of paper with her name on them. Effie was trying to get information out of me, so when people watch this they'll like me…

I nod again hoping that she will get on with it and choose the male tribute. After a few more questions she finally got on with whole ceremony.

She walked over to the big glass bowl that contained all of the eligible boys' of District Twelve name. With a pale white hand, she placed her hand into the bowl and pulled out a white piece of paper. She walked back over to the microphone, and opened the paper.

"Peeta Mellark,"

_No, please not him. Anyone else, but him_, I thought. Katniss has told me about him. She said he's the reason why her, my mom and I didn't starve to death.

Katniss had gone out to search for food, because this was our fourth day straight without food. People often didn't spare food. Stealing was punishable by death, but the trashcans were fair game. I forget some of it, but the story ends with Peeta throwing the bread to her.

I'm pulled back from my swarming thoughts, as the crowd parts and a medium tall well-built blonde comes very shakily to the stage. No one volunteers for him I notice as he walks the final steps of the stage.

"Well," Effie says in again her abnormal bubbly voice, "Let's have a hand for our tributes of District Twelve!"

She starts clapping, but no else does. Instead they put three middle fingers of their left hand then hold them up in the air. It's an odd and rarely used gesture of our district, only occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, admiration. It means goodbye to someone you love. **(1) **After that the Capitol's anthem plays then we're taken in to custody and escorted the rustic, old, and worn down Justice Building. That's where we would say our final goodbyes.

* * *

My first two visitors are Katniss and my Mother.

"My Duck," Katniss bursts crying snaking her arms around me, "Why didn't you let me take your place?"

This is a side of Katniss I had never seen before. I'm usually the scared vulnerable and she's the strong one, but now it's time for me to be the strong one.

"Because," I say in a quiet stern tone, "You're always protecting me, now it's my turn to protect you." She tries to protest, but she and I know it's futile. What's done is done. I hug and tell my mother I love her and then it's time for them to go.

"Here," Katniss says thrusting something small in my hand, "This'll protect you!"

_This is the last time I will ever see my family again…_

"Prim," Katniss' voice breaks though my train of thought, she's struggling against two peacekeepers again, "Promise me you'll try to win!"

I nod not trusting my voice, because if I say a word I know I'll burst and start crying. Then she's gone and I'm once again alone… My next visitor is much unexpected… It's Gale.

_What's he doing here? _I wonder.

"Gale?" I ask with a confused tone.

"Prim," He asks opening his arms, "Come here."

I rush into his arms and hug him as tight as I can. I've never hugged Gale before. His arms make me feel safe and his scent is calming.

"_Promise me you take care of them_. _Promise me you won't let them starve_." My voice is muffled against his chest.

I know Katniss is perfectly capable of fending for herself and my mother. But with the state my sister is in now, she won't be much of anything for a while.

"You know I won't, but now you have to promise me something." He says, pulling back slightly from our embrace.

I nod, but I have a feeling I know what that promise is.

"Promise me you'll win and come back to us." He says.

"I can't-" I start to tell him.

"Yes you can Prim. All they want is a good show." He interrupts, before the peacekeepers come in and take him away.

I sit down on dusty leather couch waiting for the peacekeepers. Suddenly I remember the thing Katniss gave me is still clasped in my hand. I open it to see a pin with a bird and an arrow on it. I recognize the bird as a Mockingjay.

A Mockingjay is a cross between a muttation from the Capitol's genetically and a mockingbird. During the rebellion, the Capitol invented a bird called jaberjays. Jaberjays could record and play back any conversation. They were homing birds. Most of them were male; they were released into the regions when the Capitol got wind that their enemies were known to be hiding. Their time was short lived though as the rebels found out and started to feed them endless lies. Since their point of existing was now moot, the Capitol released them in the wild to die off. Instead they mated with the mockingbirds. Creating a whole new species that could replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. **(2)**

* * *

The peacekeepers came to get me only minutes after I examined the pin. They escort me to my room where I'm told to stay until Effie comes to get me. I look down at my outfit. It's so worn the fabric of it is starting to unravel. I go over to dresser in the far right corner and open them. They're all filled with clothes just my size. I take off my reaping clothes and exchange them for a pale blue dress just like the one Katniss had one. It's silk I notice, as the texture feels soft against my skin.

"Primrose, Dinnertime!" Effie's voice says in her bubbly annoying way. I wait until her footsteps fade then I make my way to the automated door…

* * *

**(1) And (2) are actual lines from the book so I don't own them Suzanne Collins does. **

**Anyways if you have any questions, comment, or concerns leave me a review or PM me, and I will try answering them on my next update! **

**NOTE: I will only accept constructive criticism, No flames! **


End file.
